Small attache cases, referred to as biblecases, have become very popular for holding bibles or other books. It is desirable for such cases to include handles to make them easier to transport. Since the handles can be unsigthly, it has proven desirable to provide such cases with handles which can be concealed when not in use. This is typically done by providing a pocket on the outer surface of the case into which the handles may be pushed when not in use. This structure is not desirable, however, in the case of biblecases. This is because the pocket on the outer surface of the case would be so big to hold the handles that the outer portion of the case would be just one big pocket and it would not be esthetically pleasing. This problem has not been presented with respect to attache cases and briefcases, because the case is so large and the pocket for the handle so relatively small, that the pocket has not presented a problem to the aesthetics of the case.
There is a need in the industry for concealable handles without the need for providing an unsigthtly pocket on the outer surface of the case.